gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Artists
Available on PS4. a PlayStation exclusive! Create A Character Races in the create a character, you start off by choosing from four different races. Human, Elf, Thrag, or Puppust. Im pretty sure you know what an elf and human is but i came up with Thrags and Puppusts off the top of my mind. Humans: they balance out in skills Elves: are great with ranged weapons and Thrags: Thrags are short rouges that easily blend in. they do what they can for the money. some are not money craving but are still critsized. They are the only race that can steal. They also have the highest deftness (dodge and speed). Puppust: Puppusts are wooden models that were possessed with magic. they live like regular people except they live with magic in their wooden veins. They are usually used as servants. They have good defense and magic. The only problem is that they have low defrness. Gaurdian your character will be blessed by a guardian that will upgrade a skill or give a boost. Lexus - The mechanical guardian gives a 15% money boost. Dextron - The electric guardian adds a skill boost to attack. Roxan - The dark guardian adds a skill boost to dark magic. Palley - The water guardian adds a skill boost to deftness. Shara - The ice guardian adds a 15% boost to item drop rate. Tontin - The holy guardian adds a 5% boost to item drop rate, money boost, and experience boost. City Humans Chant Town - A town where every race is accepted Dextin - A ancient city built in honor of Dextron Pallen Village - A very Stereotype city that only allow Humans and Puppusts as their serventw Elf Chant Town Ton City - A ancient city that is strictly women only. it was built in honor of Tontin Shar Village - A village in the mountains that was made in honor of Shara Thags Lex City - A Thag only city with a high crime rate, made in honor of Lexus Chant Town Rox City - A city that teaches Thags peace Puppusts Chant Town Dextin Rox City Puppun Village - A village made so Puppusts could be free that has annual ceremonies to their unknown creator. Hair~ClothingColors~5SkillPointAllocation~Class Class Priest Archer Warrior Mage Thief Summoner Bard Dancer Party characters Join your party (Humman & Elf) Batton - Priest, Puppust, met at lvl.2- teaches you how to fight Max - Archer, Elf, met at lvl.3- Batton's owner Mia - Warrior, Human, met at lvl.6- Bounty Hunter Daniel & Danielle - Mage&Archer, Humans, met at lvl.9- twin run aways Roachelle - Thief/Gunman, Thag, met at lvl.13- tries to rob you June - Summoner, Puppun, lvl.17- you interrupt her ceremony Raphiel -Mage, Thag, lvl.20-needs help being a hero Lucan - Bard, Human, lvl.27- doctor Hidden Party Sarah - Dancer, (same as yours), lvl.4- your sister Rachel - Bard, Elf, lvl.7- Doctor Marko - Summoner, Elf, lvl.11- Librarian Guests (Party) Tidus - Mage/Warrior, Human, lvl.9- Talking with Wakka Sazh - Gunman/Mage, Human, lvl.12- fighting off wolves Story coming soon...... Category:PlayStation 4 Games